Either it's fate, or a heartbreaking mistake
by Morganloves2sing
Summary: Main Characters: Brookelle Jinxx, Justin Bieber, Stella Greyson, Kayden Ryane. & Kendal Raye. Brookelle's P.O.V.   Brookelle and Stella RUN INTO Justin and Kayden at the mall, will harmless love turn into a major mistake? ...


Justin Bieber fanfic.

By: Morgan Bruggeman

P.O.V: Brookelle Jinxx

**Chapter 1: Clutz.**

I woke up to the sound of my sister Jennikah slamming the kitchen cubbord.

"Jennikah! Seriously? It's 8:00, I'm trying to sleep! Why can't you just be a normal 17 year old and sleep in till noon?" I yelled from the warmth of my covers. Jennikah walked angrily up the steps and flung my door open.

"Brookelle! Stop yelling. Kale is still sleeping!" She announced.

"I highly doubt he's sleeping now. Your fricking loud in the kitchen. I dont think ANYONE could've slept through that!"I smart mouthed.

"God Brookelle. Your the most dramatic 16 year old I've ever met. I'm going over to Mason's. You and Kale can find something to eat for lunch. Dad wont be home till late so don't worry about waiting for him." She said.

Mason is Jennikah's boyfriend of 2 years. She's absolutely obsessed with him. I find it quite disgusting.

"Fine, but I'll probably go to the mall with Stella" I told her.

Stella's my best friend. She has been since about second grade when my 'boyfriend' broke up with me because i didn't have an extra sucker for him. Pathetic, i know.

Since there was no way i was going back to sleep, I decided to get up and hop in the shower.

After my shower i threw on my washed-out grey skinny jeans, and a hot pink shirt that flows nicely around my torso. Satisfied with the way my brown curls fell down my back, I picked up the phone to text Stella.

To: Stella

From: Brookelle

Hey Stell, wanna hit up the mall today?

To: Brookelle

From: Stella

Heck yes. You want me to drive? Or are you going to?

To: Stella

From: Brookelle

Um, I'll drive. I'll pick you up in about.. 5mins?

To: Brookelle

From: Stella

Alright. Cya!

I got in my car, and drove to Stella's. I'm 99.9% positive she isn't going to be ready yet, She never is.

I pulled into her drive way and honk. Sure enough, i recieve a text from her.

To: Brookelle

From: Stella

HOLD UP! I'm not ready! give me like 10 minutes!

To: Stella

From: Brookelle.

Why am i not surprised? Hurry up, I'm wasting gas!

To: Brookelle

From: Stella

Kk.

Exactly 10 minutes later Stella finally comes out. She's wearing Red skinny jeans with a black and white plaid shirt, and black hightops. She hops in the passenger seat, and we were on our way.

We walk into the Los Angeles Lakeview mall, side by side. We head straight for the Hollister. As we were walking i heard a loud noise, and turned around to see what it was. then i bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Whoa! Oh my gosh i'm so sorry!" I said

Just i looked up a hand reached down to help me up.

"It's fine. I don't think either of us were paying attention." An extremely cute Boy with perfectly swooped Brown hair admitted.

"Ha. thanks" i said as he pulled me off the ground.

I look at Stella to see her staring at the cute boy, typical.

"I'm Justin." He then said.

"Hello Justin, I'm Brookelle." I said shaking his hand.

OH MY GOSH HE IS SOOO CUTE! Oh goodness. Come on Brookelle. Snap out of it. It's a guy, that you just met. Play it cool.

"Brookelle..." He ponderd. "That's a very pretty name." He finished.

"Thank you!" I blushed.

Thats when i noticed the boy beside him. He was about the same height, Blonde hair and Blue eyes. Definately cute, but not as cute as Justin.

"This is my friend Kayden." Justin gestured over to the blonde haired boy.

That's when i notice Stella wasn't staring at Justin, though i dont know who wouldn't stare at someone so gorgeous, she was staring at Kayden.

"Hey, I'm Stella." She says mainly adressing it to Kayden.

"You girls want to go get a bite to eat at the food court?" Justin asked confidently.

Before i could even think up an answer, Stella blurted out..

"We'd love to." She said eagerly.

"Cool." Kayden seemed to almost whisper.

We walked over to the food court at a decent pace, Justin walked in such a confident way. I memorized each step, and each facial expression as he walked... What? He's hot! i can't help but stare ;)

We made our way to the food court, the Justin asked..

"What would you girls like to eat?"

At the same moment Stella and i blurted out two different things.

I said "Chinese."

and she said "Pizza."

Justin then said.

"Kayden, why don't you take Stella to Pizza Hut. While i take Brookelle to Panda Express?"

"Fine by me, Is that ok with you girls?" Kayden asked.

"Fine with us too." We both said in sycronization.

Justin then we all split and went our seprate ways.

"So.. How old are you Brookelle?" Justin questioned.

"I turned Sixteen in April, You?"I replied.

"Nice, I turned Sixteen in March." He told me. I looked at his perfect face once more as we approached Panda Express. We both ordered an Orange chicken panda bowl.

"Ma'am, your total is $8.98" I pulled out my wallet then Justin handed the woman some money.

"That will be covering both of ours." He smiled and winked at me.

As we walked away from the counter I smiled and said

"You didn't have to do that, I can pay for my own food."

He flashed me a pure white smile, and replied,

"I know, I'm a gentalmen, It's what gentalmen do."

"Well thank you." My cheeks heated up, and I was sure i was blushing.

"Would you like to meet up with Stella and Kayden? Or have lunch, with just the two of us?" He asked.

"That's up to you, It doesnt matter to me." I replied.

Honestly, I did care. I wanted it just to be me and him.

"We'll make it a lunch for just the two of us then. To get to know eachother." he said with a grin.

We walked to a table in a coner by a window, and sat down.

"Nice and quiet. Perfect environment for conversation." He smiled. I nodded.

**Chapter 2: Perfection.**

There we were. Eating lunch in the best table in the mall's food court. Just the two of us. He asked me what kind of student i was, and where i go to school. Asked what sports i played, the kind of music i liked, and last but not least...

"So, Brookelle." He started

"Yeah?" I replied back.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He gave me a hopful look.

"No.. Actually, we broke up about 3 weeks ago." I smiled.

"Really? hmm.. Why'd you guys break up? If you don't mind me asking..." He asked.

"Well, We'd been going out for about 5 months.. Then he told me he kinda liked his ex... And that was pretty much the end of that realationship..."

"Dang.. That's to bad. He was a lucky guy." He said with sympathy.

"Why was he lucky?" I wondered.

"He got to go out with you." He said with a kind of charm that really should be saved for a fairytale movie.

"Justin.. thats really sweet of you to say." Color rushed to my cheeks.

"Anytime babe." He said with slight hesitation, not sure how i would take the "babe" part im guessing.

My face lit up like fireworks of the fourth of july.

We wer both finished eating when he said,

"Sha'll we?" Reaching for my hand to help me off my chair.

"We sha'll." i smiled.

We dumped our lunch things into the trash and walked over by Pizza hut to find Stella and Kayden.

As we were walking, being the uncordinated person i am, I tripped over pure air.

Real smooth i know. Here i am, walking with a ridiculously handsome guy. and im falling to meet my doom... The floor. Just as that thought went through my head two arms flew around me, keeping me from hitting the ground.

"Whoa! You better watch out Brookelle, Air's pretty dangerous these days..." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut it." I glared in that 'thanks-for-not-letting-me-make-a-[COMPLETE]-fool-of-myself-kind-of-way.

"Your welcome." He said with the cutest giggle I've ever heard. Wait, what am i doing? Come on Brooke, you barely know the kid, you couldn't possibly like him already... or maybe i could?

I gazed in his eyes as his arms were still holding me from the ground. Both of our eyes were solidly locked on one anothers...

"Umm... Brookelle? Justin? You guys ok?" I heard Stella's soft voice say, Our eyes breaking away quickly.

"Oh yeah, yeah! Um.. Thanks." I said quickly to Justin.

"Anytime..B-Brookelle." Nice save Justin, He's lucky my name starts with a 'B' just like the word 'babe'.

"You guys have any plans for the rest of the day?" Kayden questioned.

"Nope, I'm free." Stella replied quickly.

"Same here." I said directly after.

"How about we head over to the funfair? Isn't that in town this week?" Justin said.

"Yes! Omg! That would be sooo fun!" Stella screached getting a little too excited.

"Sweet. Do you guys just want to ride with us?" Justin asked.

"Dude. Justin, I'm only sixteen. I can only have one other person in the car remember?" Kayden said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He sighed.

"How about Stella rides with Kayden and Justin can ride with me." I said in a questionable tone.

"Sounds good to me, is that fine with everyone else?" Kayden quickly answers, while staring at Stella.

"Yep." Justin and Stella said in unison."

"Great." I replied.

We walked out the doors off the mall, when we hit the parking lot we split in separate directions. Justin and I, and Stella and Kayden. As Justin and I walked toward my red mustang, a generous gift from my parents for my sixteenth birthday, being the clumsy person i am i tripped on a crack in the street. Justin catching me (once again) in his perfectly chisled arms.

"Whoa, you ok?" He said with a smirk.

I glared up at him. "Ha. I'm Fine... Thanks."

We stood there, me still in his arms, staring at each other. Until a car honked at us, signaling for us to get out of the way.

"We probably shouldn't keep Stella and Kayden waiting too long," he said with a wink.

"Haha. Yeah. Probably not." I replied.

We began walking again to my car. When we reached it Justin said...

"Maybe i should drive.. so you don't kill us both." he grinned.

"What is up with guys and having to drive?" I asked.

"When you have a girl drive you around.. I don't know it just makes you look less manly." He shrugged.

"Fine." I said throwing him the keys.

"Thanks babe." He winked.

"I can't believe i just met you and i'm letting you drive my car i just got a month ago." I complained.

"I have that effect on people." He said smiling.

"Especially on me obviously." I replied.

As we were turning the corner out of the parking lot the car fell silent. Feeling the need to start conversation..

"So Justin.. I never did ask you.. Do you have a girlfriend?" i said crossing my fingers, i was hoping for a 'no'.

"Well.. No.. I was going out with this girl Alaina, and we broke up because she didn't like how so many girls liked me. She still likes me.. but i don't think i have those same feelings for her anymore." He said trying to hint something.

"Oh.. That's really to bad.. Your a great guy." I said in a thoughtful voice.

Just as i said that we pulled up to the stop light. He stared at me for a minute, then leaned in.. Slowly his lips touched mine. A sensation filled my body, and he slowly pulled his lips away with the same sense of seduction as before. That, was perfect. I thought. Could i really like this guy? I mean, I just met him today and he has already kissed me. And wow, he's a GREAT kisser. His eyes flickered back to the paved road ahead. The rest of the car ride was silent, but the mood was just right. We then soon pulled into the parking lot of the funfair. He got out and before i could even unbuckle he was there opening my door, And held his hand out to help me out of the car.

"Why thank you." I said blushing.

"Anytime." He said with another wink.

He was really good at making me fall for him.. thats for sure. We walked through the packed parking lot, his hand sometimes subtly touching my waist to guide me. We walked up to the gate, and i pulled out my wallet to pay for my ticket then Justin pushed my hands away from the ticket booth.

"Two tickets please." Justin said before i could say anything.

"Justin, you really don't need to pay for anything. I have my own money." i scolded.

"Well, I want to." He informed me.

"Thanks.." i said with hesitation.

We walked in and saw Kayden and Stella playing ring toss. Justin motioned me the other way. Stella gave me the "What are you doing?" look as i walked the opposite direction with Justin, I just shrugged and smiled. We eventually came to the game where you have to shoot so many baskets to get a stuffed animal, Justin gave the man some money and told me to grab a basketball and start shooting. I picked up the first ball and completely missed the hoop, I'm not good at basketball, Gymnastics and softball are more of my thing, and i then felt the touch of Justin's arms wrap around me and touch my hands.

"I'll help you." he whispered in my ear.

I could do nothing but smile. He helped me with all the rest, usually i'd insist i could do it on my own but honestly i didn't want him to let go. When we were done the man handed Justin a pink teddy bear. Thank goodness not one of those ridiculously large ones.

"I believe this is yours." He said handing it to me.

"Mine? No, It's yours. You paid, and You pretty much won it." I said being stubborn.

"No, i only helped." He said with one of his heart-stopping winks.

I blused big time, he must have noticed.. because he let out a tiny laugh and leaned in and placed a light kiss on my lips.


End file.
